Them Against The World
by PutteringPoet
Summary: Night was falling fast but neither made a move to head inside. James was sitting back against the trunk of the tree while Lily sat between his legs, her head in the crook of his neck. Neither spoke, they never wanted the moment to end. R&R.


**Them Against The World**

**

* * *

  
**

Lily and James sat by the river under their tree.

It was the last day of their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and both were feeling bittersweet nostalgia.

They'd been together for 5 months now, ever since Lily finally agreed to go out with James, shocking him, the school, and herself most of all.

James smiled at the thought of their first date. It was by far the best one he'd ever been on.

Night was falling fast but neither made a move to head inside.

James was sitting back against the trunk of the tree while Lily sat between his legs, her head in the place where James' neck and shoulder met.

He had his arms around her, his cheek on the top of her head.

Neither spoke. Neither moved.

They never wanted this moment to end.

Both felt the despair and gloominess encroaching slowly on everyone in the wizard world's spirit each day as Voldemort grew stronger.

They knew war was imminent and that many more terrible occurrences were sure to happen more frequently as time went on.

The innocent years of school and youth were behind them, they had to grow up now.

They had to face what was coming.

They were restless and troubled.

But they had each other.

That was all they needed.

And for now, in this moment, it was just them.

No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no one else.

They were alone, hidden from prying eyes by the trees many leaves.

Lily looked up at James, "James, I'm afraid."

He looked down at her, "Me too, Flower. Me too. But you know I'll always be here."

She sighed and looked back towards the water.

"He's getting stronger."

"I know." Everyone knew. But James knew she was only saying what was on her mind, wanting to vent.

"We won't have Hogwarts anymore. It'll just be us."

"We'll have Sirius and Remus too."

Lily chuckled ruefully, "How could I forget?"

James smiled down at her.

They grew quiet again, Lily sighing as she turned her face into James' neck and trembled, cringing as the thought of Voldemort performing the cruciatus curse on the man who held her now crossed her mind suddenly.

"Cold?" He asked, tightening his hold on her.

"Not really. Just… apprehensive."

James hated that. He hated that once he and Lily had finally gotten together, there was more to worry about, more for her to stress over instead of being happy. He supposed it was his selfishness that made feel like this, but he really didn't think it was too much to ask.

"Lily," He said, wanting to reassure her.

She looked up, showing that he had her attention.

"When the world comes down, I'll be here. When everyone tells you that Voldemort will win, I'll be here. If Voldemort does win, which he won't, I'll be here. When everything becomes too dark, too horrible for you to face, I'll be here, telling you to come in closer. Come in closer to me, Lily."

Obeying, she turned her entire body to the side, bringing her knees just under her chin, wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned to the side so that she was resting against him, her cheek against his shoulder.

He encircled her with his arms and crossed his legs under her so that she was sitting in his lap. He wanted to feel as much of her as he possibly could.

"I love you, Lily Evans, and I won't let anything ever happen to you. I will be with you through thick and thin, and I'll never leave you, I won't let go."

She closed her eyes, a tear escaping and running down her cheek.

"I love you, James Potter and you are the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I'll never leave you through the worst times, and I will never even think of letting you go. You're my only reason to live."

James stared down at her, letting the love he felt fill in his eyes and take over control of his mouth. There was nothing to say but:

"Marry me, Lily?"

She smiled, not surprised at all. It seemed right for him to say it then. Like after what they had just said to each other, that was all that was left to say.

"Yes, James."

She tilted her head back and he bent his down.

They kissed for only a few moments, Lily reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, James with his hand on the side of her neck, his thumb reaching up to stroke her jaw line.

When they pulled back they smiled at each other and Lily put her cheek back on his shoulder, James rested his on the top of her head.

It felt so right to them, this moment. It was perfect. Nothing filled their heads but the other person they were holding. James kissed the top of Lily's head. Lily traced patterns into James' back with her thumb absentmindedly. Neither could stop smiling.

"Should we go inside?" Lily asked after some time.

"Why?" James questioned.

"I don't know. It just feels like we should."

James thought that over for a minute, noting the fact that they would be in complete darkness now were it not for the full moon and was reminded of Sirius and Remus down in the shrieking shack, Sirius had told him to be with Lily tonight. Sometimes he just knew what James really needed…

"Yeah, okay. Help me up?"

Lily got up and lifted her hands out to James.

He grabbed them and stood up.

When he stood, they were toe to toe, perfect for James to bend his head once more and put his lips over Lily's.

When they finally pulled back, Lily said, "Love you, Potter."

"I love you, Evans." He replied with a grin. "Go out with me?"

"Well if you insist..." She grinned back and winked. "Race you!" She yelled, and then took off.

"Hey, no fair! You're going to pay for that, Flower!" He said then ran after her.

It was amazing how quickly they could forget about their troubles, how quickly their fear died away. Some might say it was a result as a result of flippancy, but really it was because that when they were together, they felt so safe and happy that everything else seemed less forbidding, less dangerous.

They could face anything together.

They could do anything together.

It was them against the world.

Lily reached the door to the school first.

James punished her by kissing her senseless.

Both were red-faced, breathless and grinning as they walked back to their dormitories.

* * *

**What do you think? It didn't take me long, but I think it's still pretty good. Tell me what you think! :) Just click the green button below!! **


End file.
